Strip Poker
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Une provocation qui pourrait faire dégénérer bien des choses. Tony Stark x reader


**Strip Poker**

Devant ta pile de jetons, tu ne fais que te demander comment tu as pu tomber si bas... Regards furtifs à droite et à gauche... Chacun des participants cherchant à trouver une faille dans l'expression de son voisin. Tout est une question de bluff. Un peu de chance. Mais l'enjeu est de garder sa dignité intacte. Et tous ses vêtements par la même occasion...

Tu a été particulièrement stupide de répondre à la provocation non dissimulée de Tony. Mais cette stupide boîte de conserve ne cessait de crier sur tous les toits que PERSONNE ne pouvait le battre à cette saleté de jeux. Le tout en te regardant avec insistance et toujours avec cet air supérieur et ce petit sourire en coin qui signifie "je-suis-tellement-riche-et-fort-tu-peux-pas-test", qui fait chavirer le cœur de toutes les femmes qui croisent son chemin. Toi, ça t'avais plutôt mis dans une rogne monstre. Avec un froncement de sourcils et un cri indigné tu avais hurlé que TOI tu allais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie et qu'il irait pleurer quand tu en aurais fini avec lui! Non mais. Du coup, une partie de l'équipe a été mise à contribution et désormais, tous assis en rond à même le sol, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. Pas de pitié. Un lueur de détermination farouche dans les yeux tu fixes d'un regard mauvais Tony, qui te renvois un de ses sourires éclatants. Bruce a refusé de jouer ainsi que Steven et Thor. Seuls Clint et Natasha ont accepté de se mesurer à vous. Après plusieurs tours vous vous êtes finalement tous retrouvé avec un vêtement en moins. Tu jettes rapidement un œil à tes cartes...

"_ ça s'annonce mal..." penses-tu.

Tu caches tant bien que mal tes émotions (malheureusement le sang froid n'a jamais été ton point fort... Comment ça cette situation le prouve?) et te retiens de te mordre la lèvre inférieure devant ton jeu pitoyable... Tony rayonne de confiance en lui, comme à son habitude. Et cela a le don de t'énerver ENCORE PLUS. Tu as du mal à soutenir son regard qui erre sur ton corps, presque à moitié découvert. Ton t-shirt gît pitoyablement sur le sol et il ne pourrait plus te manquer qu'en cet instant. Ton soutient gorge de sport et ton short ne couvrent qu'une infime partie de ta peau et ses yeux baladeurs te mettent mal à l'aise (comme si le voir torse nu ne te dérangeais pas assez!). Mais tu ne perds pas espoir! La chance finira par tourner et tu vas l'humilier comme il se doit! Grinçant de plus belle des dents, tu reposes tes cartes et pousses quelques jetons devant toi...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Ok, là t'es vraiment dans la merde! En sous-vêtements, la chair de poule te parcourt. Natasha et Clint ont abandonné, voyant bien que c'est un duel qui doit vous opposer seulement Tony et toi. La nuit est bien avancée, chacun des membres de l'équipe étant partie se coucher, vous laissant vous chamailler à votre guise. Ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure? Tu as ENCORE perdu un vêtement. Génial. Quoi de mieux pour mettre à l'aise une fille énervée que de la déshabiller avec un jeu?

"_ Tellement mature Tony, tellement..." grommelles-tu intérieurement.

Tes sous-vêtements ne cachent qu'une petite partie de ton corps et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce qui est découvert n'est pas vraiment joli à voir. Bleus, cicatrices et autres contusions s'étalent un peu partout. Comme d'habitude? Noooon.

Tu serres les dents et finis par jeter tes cartes dans un geste rageur.

"_ C'est bon! T'as gagné!"

Croisant les bras sur ta poitrine, tu continues de râler alors que son rire empli tout l'espace de la pièce. Plusieurs soupirs exaspérés t'échappent et tu te lèves pour récupérer tes affaires qui sont toujours sur le sol. La stupide boîte de conserve est tordue de rire à même le sol, se foutant ouvertement de toi, comme à son habitude. Après avoir remis ton t-shirt et ton short, une seule envie t'envahie: mettre un bon coup de pied à ce stupide playboy brun. Tu t'approches et lances ton pied en avant.

Contre toute attente, deux mains attrapent ta cheville et la tire en avant! Ton élan (motivé par la vengeance, ta colère est décuplée ainsi que ce dernier) n'arrange rien et tu perds l'équilibre avant de t'effondrer lamentablement sur l'abruti qui t'a entraîné en avant.  
Comment la situation a pu autant dégénérer? Tu es désormais affalée sur son torse musclé et accessoirement nu. Son mini réacteur ARK luit doucement dans la pénombre, incrusté au centre de sa poitrine, et ton souffle se coupe en même temps que tu rougis violemment. Balbutiante, tu te relèves avec des mouvements désordonnés mais sa main accroche ton bras et te ramène en avant, tout contre lui. Vos yeux s'apparient et tu te perds dans les reflets sombres des ses iris... Tony remet derrière ton oreille une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante et te sourie.

"_ Tu es toujours aussi mauvaise perdante..."

Tu ne réponds pas et détournes le regard, partagée entre ressentiment et gêne d'être si proche de son corps à moitié nu.

"_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si mignonne quand tu boudais..."

Tu le regardes, tournant vivement la tête, levant un sourcil. Comme en réponse à tes interrogations, il pose sa main au creux de tes reins et t'attire encore plus tout contre lui. Vos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

"_ Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple partie de strip poker me permettrait d'arriver à mes fins..."

"_ Quelles fins?"

"_ Ces fins..."

A la fin de sa phrase, sa tête se rapproche dangereusement de la tienne et ses lèvres heurtent les tiennes. D'abord surprise, tu finis par apprécier la douceur de sa bouche contre la tienne... Le baiser s'intensifie et ta main vient caresser la barbe ornant sa joue. Tu finis par rompre votre échange pour lui dire:

"_ C'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de bouder!"

Tu te relèves et t'éloignes, accompagnant le mouvement lascif de tes hanches d'un clin d'œil à son intention.

"_ Ne me tente pas!"

"_ Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser gagner!"

"_ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre!"

Tu ricanes et te mets à courir, l'entendant se mettre en mouvement rapidement, sur tes talons.  
Cette provocation aura engendré des conséquences... Intéressantes.

The end.


End file.
